bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Chendri, Elsa
:“I’m all about the business, sweety. My business is pleasure. I think you’ll find it to your liking.” :-Madame Chendri Elsa Chendri, best known as Madame Chendri, owned and operated the brothel known as the Horizon on Cambis. Chendri was part of Vance Tremmell’s criminal empire in Port Town on Cambis, paying monthly dividends to Tremmell for protection and operations fees. Elsa used her brothel as a cover for running an underground safehouse for refugees fleeing the Antrixian Commonwealth and the tyranny of the Galactic Empire. While some said that Chendri had questionable morals, those that knew her or had exstensive dealings with her found Elsa to be very compassionate and almost motherly. Elsa employed strictly females from varying species in her business and allowed a couple of the “girls” to operate, using her business as a cover for the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the Antrixian Resistance. Chendri had gained a reputation as a free-spirited woman with many romantic involvements, but also as a woman that did not respond well to insult or misdeeds involving her business. And for Chendri, it was almost always about the business. History Elsa Chendri was what some would call a “working girl”, growing up on Abregado-Rae. Using her looks and brains, Elsa was very successful and became sought after by many high profile individuals within the galaxy’s underworld. Eventually, Elsa began to form her own group of “working girls”, which she hand-picked to work as escorts throughout the Core Worlds around Abregado-rae. Unfortunately, one of her girls was implicated in the murder of a client and Imperial authorities began to investigate her. Rather than remain and try to prove that she had no part in the murder, Elsa took three of her girls and fled the planet. Eventually, Elsa and her employees landed on the lawless world of Cambis. Needing credits and having nowhere else to go, Elsa and her girls set up shop in the port of Port Town. Open for Business Within a couple of months of being in Port Town, Elsa and her girls had set up shop in a vacant store facility which they dubbed The Horizon. It didn’t take long for business to pick up also. Elsa came across a young man named Vance Tremmell who was making waves with some of the street gangs in Port Town. Tremmell offered to provide protection to Elsa and her girls for a small cut of the profits. Elsa’s political views swung towards sympathy towards the Rebellion during her first years on Cambis, not only because of her own trouble with the Empire, but also because of all the displaced people she came across. By 5 BBY, Elsa had begun providing a safe house for individuals escaping the Empire and wanting to join the Alliance. Elsa formed a close relationship with a local doctor, known simply as “Doc”, who had similar views and worked to accomplish the same goals as she did. She also became close to the info-broker known as Oracle, living in Port Town. Even though she was involved in the criminal elements of the galactic underworld, Elsa consistently funneled support to the Alliance and assisted those looking to join the Rebellion. Appearance and Personality Elsa, best known as Madame Chendri, was an attractive, curvy woman with red hair and blue eyes. She was very open with her intimate relations and motherly to those in need. A compassionate woman, she could also be very determined and aggressive when need be. RPG D6 Stats Type: Brothel Owner DEXTERITY 2D+2 Blaster 4D+1, Dodge 6D, Melee Combat 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 6D+1, Business 7D, Languages 7D+1, Streetwise 8D, Value 7D+1 MECHANICAL 2D PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 8D, Con 9D+1, Gambling 6D+2, Persuasion 8D+2, Search 6D, Sneak 7D+1 STRENGTH 2D+2 Stamina 5D+1 TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 5D, First Aid 6D+1, Security 5D Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 15 Move: 10 Equipment: Comlink, Datapad, Revealing Wardrobe, Holdout Blaster (3D+2) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters